The dynamic range of any analog fiber optic link is fundamentally limited by shot noise. For shot noise or quantum limited detection, it is well known that the signal to noise ratio, and hence the dynamic range, increases with the square root of the received optical power. For some applications, such as antenna-to-receiver Radio Frequency (RF) links, the dynamic range requirements are such that the required optical source power exceeds that available from a diode laser. Other noise sources present in practical optical links further degrade the signal to noise ratio.